warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sierraheart and Coyotehunter/CinderClan
CinderClan is a clan that was created by Sierra. Rules *Ask me on my message wall before adding a cat *Don't have any of your characters be over-powered * Please keep pelt colors natural (Bluish-gray Ok) *Don't do anything inappropriate with the clan. *Ask before you edit the page *Follow the tribe contest rules Description CinderClan cats fur is coming in a wide range of verity, but the most typical fur colors are grey, black, and orange. The Clan mostly consists of these colors for they are the dominant colors in their clan. Their fur is usually shorter, though sometimes long haired cats are born or accepted into the clan. Shorter hair is more ideal for the cats in CinderClan due to the fact that their droughts occur very commonly on the territory were CinderClan resides. The CinderClan cats are thin and quick. Personality The cats in CinderClan very, but they are typically loyal and brave. The cats in CinderClan are also very resistant to forces that would leave other clans panting on the ground. They are brave both emotionally and fiscally and never back down from a challenge unless it is for the good of their own clan. They are always willing to make sacrifices for the good of their clan. Though they have some good traits they also have some flaws. Most arguments get very intense due to to the fact that they never back down from their cause, this sometimes even ends in claw-to-claw settlement. When they haven't taken either side in an argument yet, most cats in the clan are easy to sway, so when arguments strike, there is rarely a neutral side. Clan Relationships ThunderClan After Shrivelstar tried to destroy the clans around the lake, ThunderClan was the first of the five clans around the lake to accept CinderClan once again. RiverClan The two clans have always been close despite the fact that they took longer then TunderClan to accept CinderClan after Shrivelstar attacked the lake. SkyClan SkyClan and CinderClan do not get along and are usually found fighting over something that usually wouldn't be a big deal. ShadowClan Their relationship is neutral though they are allied sort-of they could turn on each other at a moments notice or a wrong word. WindClan They are not allied with WindClan, though they rarely fight each other over things such as territory and prey. Tribe Cats Most of the cats in their clan come from or are closely related to the tribe so they have a very close relationship with each other. StarClan They believe just as the other cats do in StarClan but, make their visits to the moonpool every two moons due to the fact that they are very far away. Abilities 'Hunting Techniques: '''Instead of hunting like the cats around the lake they hunt more like the tribe cats that live in the mountains. They find creatures burrows and then wait outside of the hole, the cats in their clans are all very patient when it comes to hunting excluding newly made apprentices and cats that joined the clan recently. When the creatures rise from the burrow, one cat blocks the burrow while the other pounces on the prey, hopefully killing it. '''Battle techniques: '''CinderClan rarely goes to war with other cats so their attacks are better for loan animals or smaller packs. Usually, the cats will surround the target(s), the youngest and oldest cats will attack the sides of the creature or creatures, while the most agile warriors will attack from the back, and the strongest warriors attack from the front of the creature. The target, not being able to defend all sides would, hopefully soon fall. When they attack larger groups of creatures, they send their cats out in groups of one or two for each of the targets. If one of the targets is larger then the others they may send out a group of three or four. Territory Their territory is mostly made up of the desert but there are some scarce forest-like areas. Their territory ends a little over the rim of a mountain. They have one long river in their territory. The piece of land marked in red on the map is their territory. They only have two water sources on their entire territory, the river and an oasis that is usually dry. Their camp is in a cave near the base of the mountain that borders the edge of the territory. The cave shelters them from the wind and keeps them cool during the harsh daytime in the desert and insulates them during the cold nights. They commonly hunt near Crystal Brook, which is a small river where most of the wildlife resides during the day. They call it the crystal brook due to its clear water. They have two small forests in their territory. One is called the Brush because it mostly consists of small bushes but is considered to be a forest due to their lack of trees. The second "forest" is a small group of palm trees that lives around their small oasis, they are called the fan leaves due to their large leaves. They call their oasis Fan Leaf Water, and it is where they collect most of their water. It is closer to the cave then the river is and is surrounded by the Fan Leaf trees. History Founding Cinder a rouge that lived near the clans heard wind of the forest cats that lived near the lake, being a curious cat she went to check out if the rumors were true. As Cinder began to make her way to the lake she was confronted by a group of wild cats. She was defeated and brought to ThunderClan for the leader's judgment. At that time the leader of ThunderClan was named Shadowstar. Shadowstar was a fair leader that looked past differences when judging trespassers. Cinder looked up at Shadowstar, awaiting her judgment. Suddenly Shadowstar asked, "Why did you come onto ThunderClan territory? You knew this wasn't your place.""So the tales of the wild cats are true? That is what I travel here for." Cinder said. "Yes," Shadowstar sighed. "It may be too much to ask but, may I rest in your camp for a while, as I recover?" Cinder asked. ''After staying a week she left, but with more knowledge about the clans then most other cats. Later Cinder thought back on the way the clan had cooperated and how nice it had been to be almost like part of their clan. In that moment and that moment alone, she decided to make CinderClan a reality. History (Recent) Shrivelstar was one of the worst cats in their clan, actually the worst cat in their clan. W.I.P. Memorable Cats Cinderstar (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) First leader and founder of CinderClan (more info in the founding section of history), formally rouge. Shrivelstar (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) A horrible leader who tried to take over the clans of the lake for territory during one of their droughts and almost killing of most of his clan and the others, clan born. Sunheart (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter)Found a way to undermine Shrivelstar so their clan could escape and live in peace with the other clans of the nearby lake, and also moved them to their new territory, clan born. Tarstar (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter)The leader who took over after Sunheart died and Shrivelstar was killed. Tarstar helped rebuild the clan to its former reputation, and heath. Shinestar (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) The leader who was the leader before Agatestar and helped teach him what to do after it was his time to pass. His advice has saved the clan many times since then, clan born. Trippaw (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Died as an apprentice and yet was able to ally CinderClan with ThunderClan and in turn with the rest of the clans around the lake. Allegiances Leader Agatestar ~ Black and grey tabby tom (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Apprentice: Strongpaw '' Deputy Moonclaw ~ Silver tom with blue eyes (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Medicine Cat(s) Bristleheart ~ Reddish-Orange she-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) ''Apprentice: Silverpaw Warriors Thorn ~ Orange tom with red stripes (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Apprentice: Tinypaw Ivyheart ~ Beautiful Black and gray stripped she-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Stormecho ~ Gray tom with one orange stripe down back (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Brokentalon ~ A black tom missing a back leg (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Apprentices Silverpaw ~ Gray and white she-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Tinypaw ~ Very small black tom (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Strongpaw ~ Deep orange tom with black stripes (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Queens Dovesong ~ Black, orange and white calico she-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Lighttail ~ Light gray she-cat with white speckles (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Elders Long-legs ~ Grumpy tom with longer than usual legs (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Snaggle ~ Kind black calico she-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Rivercall ~ Recently retired bluish-gray tom (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Kits Songkit ~ Adorable white she-cat with blue eyes (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Streamkit ~gray and silver tom (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Grove ~ Peach she-cat with stormy grey eyes. (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Pine ~ Dark grey She-cat (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Sunlight ~ Light orange tabby tom with deep green eyes (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter)